We in Deep Shiz Now
by tifflike2besweet
Summary: HueyXJazmine RileyXCindy CasearXOC what happens when Huey and Riley's cousin pops up in town but they don't know who she is? Why does Caesar get mad when she's around Hiro? And what's awaiting the teens as the get involved with the new member to their crew.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1(YOLO)

**What up Peoples! I'm bringing y'all a new story. Yay for you! I'M VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT TOO! Well this story is about your 2 favorite couples HueyXJazmine&RileyXCindy! I'm also adding Caesar with a lil surprise! For those who have read my other stories you already know the drill but for my wonderful newcomers gotta do the run down so if you don't wanna see it head straight to the story **

**Ok here how I do it**

**1****st**** is the lil intro**

**2****nd**** is the announcements**

**Announcements**

**I will be stopping Powershock and Soulja Girl to work on this for a little bit so for the readers of those plzdon't kill me **

**This story will later on have mature scenes (if you know what I mean ;) )**

**3****rd**** will be ****shoutouts : BUT SINCE THIS IS THE 1****ST**** CHAP THERE ARE NOW REVIEW OR COMMENTS ON IT SO NO SHOUT OUTS**

**4****TH**** AND FINALLY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOONDOCKS OR OTHER PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ONES OF MY CREATION**

**Let the story begin!**

(Huey's P.O.V)

I was lying in my twin bed on my my side of the roomreading The_ Black Government, _trying to drown out the noise downstairs. Riley and Caesar were playing COD 3 and being loud as hell.

"OOOOOO I got yo ass now bitch! Ya nigga! You so through!" Riley yelled

"Man whatever! yo ass cheating" Caesar yelled back

"Nah yo ass just suck with yo bitch ass" Riley yelled

"Boy stop all that cussing in my house before I embarrass yo ass in front of your friend and your brother sleeping!" granddad screamed from the top of the stairs

"so?" Riley asked/yelled from the living room

"sooo you little smartass if you wake him up and he wanna come down there and whoop yo ass I aintfinna say shit but don't break nothing in my house" he said grumbling the last part. When Riley said nothing back I could hear grandpa head back towards his room

After that I tried to read for a few minutes but that failed because Riley was still loud. Sighing I got of my bed on my side of the room and went downstairs passing Riley and Caesar in the living room as I went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked back through the living room and stopped at the door. I through on my all black Jordans and went out the door. I was walking down the street until someone called me.

"Hey Huey"

I turned and saw just who I suspected, Jazmine. Even though we were 17 now she still had that same voice but other than that she was so different, when we were younger she was cute but now…she's just so damn fine that looking at her gets you hard. She was pretty tall but not that tall about 5'8, she was really curvy, her chest had grew to I say C38 but that's a guess and her ass was round but not too big. She still rocked the puff balls and didn't really wear makeup much. She was in a pair of black legging, a white tank top with "YOLO" written in bold black letters and all white converse.

"umm earth to Huey"

"Oh uhh…ya"

_Can't believe she caught me staring…_

She giggled "Huey Freeman were you staring at lilol me" she said fluttering her eyes in a mocking way but all it did to me was make his southern region harden at the sight.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. Even though the real reason I shook my head is because I was starting to get some "thought" about Jazmine.

"what is it Jazmine" I said in a bored tone

"ooh Huey Freeman how can you say that when you know you want me around" she said showing her pearly whites.

I raise a brow "oh really? So that's what you think"

"I don't think, I know" she said mimicking my raised eyebrow

Accepting her challenge I said "and you know this because…"

"Because iv'e been your friend since we were 10" she said with so much confidence you'd think she had all the answers

"who said we were friends?" I asked with a smirk

She gave me a glare and I now started to regret saying that.

"Oh no, you didn't Huey Freeman! After all the crap we've been through! You're saying we aren't friends! What the heck! I can't believe you! You are horrible! But fine, whatever! I don't care! You know what Huey Freeman don't ever talk to me again!" she screamed before turning around and walking home.

I wanted to call her back and apologize but I think she'd rather kill me than listen to me.

Sighing I continued walking until I got to the hill. Giving another sigh I leaned against the tree and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I stared out to the setting sun as it covered the world in a golden glow swirling with purple. It was a peaceful sight that slowly began to calm me. I don't know why iv'e been having these feelings for Jazmine but it's not like I don't like it I'm just so…so…confused. When I look at Jazmine I can't help but feel happy when she's around.

_Heh...If Riley was knew that I EVEN thought something like that he go all 'nigga you gay' on me._

Closing my eyes images of Jazmine and I filled my head. I couldn't help the smirk that played on my face when I remembered the Friday before my 15th birthday.

**FLASHBACK**

"**NO Jazmine" I said before going back to my book**

"**Huey Freeman I wasn't asking you I was TELLING you" Jazmine said putting a hand on her hip**

"**and I'm telling you NO I DONOT want ANYTHING" I said not taking my eyes off my book**

"**Come on Huey who doesn't want anything for their birthday" she said before falling back onto my bed with a small **_**hmph**_**.**

"**me" I said but in return I got an aggravated sigh from Jazmine**

**Sighing I put my book down and turned to her to explain to her how pointless it is I mean it's just another year closer to death. What's to celebrate? Before the words came out though, I stopped. Why, because she was crying AGAIN. I sighed before taking a seat next to her on my twin bed.**

"**look Jazmine I don't see WHY this means so much to you but go ahead and get me whatever you want it REALLY doesn't matter" I said wiping a stray tear from her face. Like nothing just happened she shot up from the bed with the a smile so big on that she was even making me a little concerned.**

**"uhhh jazm-"**

**"yaaaaa thank you Huey see it wasn't that bad was it" she said launching herself on me**

**on instinct I caught her as we both fell back onto my bed. she was giggling as I shook my head. **

_**this girl...**_

**I snapped out of my thoughts when a felt Jazmine's lips on my cheek. feeling my cheeks heat up as i turned to her I asked "what was that for?"**

**"ummm it was a umm Thank you?" she asked more of a question with a blush. i couldn't help but think how cute she looked.**

**"o uhh no problem" I said feeling the recent heat rise to my cheeks once again.**

**as we stared at each other i took in every feature of her face and couldn't help the rise in my pants wheen i felt her cool minty breath on my face as she said breathlessly "Huey..."**

**gulping lowly I couldn't help to pull towards her as i leaned in and captured her lip in mine. we moved in sync for a minute or so before the soft kiss began to get heated and rough. I pulled away and looked her in her daze filled eyes. I leaned up to her ear and felt her shiver above me which only hardened my know awakened member. she must of felt it because of the low moan escaping her now swollen lips. stifling a laugh I whispered huskily "Payback"**

**i grinned as she gave another shiver before getting up accidently grinding against me. i held in i groan as i watched her go towards the door.**

**"Jazmine where are you going" **

**"ummm i gotta uhh go home" she said but i heard her whisper"stupid Huey, now i got to go and change my panties"**

**i laughed a little but she only replied by flipping me off even though she had a blush.**

**"oh and while i'm gone Huey maybe you should take a shower, a COLD one" she said with a triumph smirk before disappearing into the hallway.**

**my laugh died down and my blush returned.**

_**oh she gonna get it**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

i smiled at the memory. Jazmine always had a kind heart, way different from these girls these days. Jazmine has always been different though. She always believed in inner beauty, but that's why she's beautiful inside and out.

i started to think, _why am i always thinking of jazmine?_

_why do i feel this way when i see her?_

sighing , i pushed off the tree and started home, but my thoughts filled of her all the way home.

(Jazmine's P.O.V)

_i can't believe him! he is so...so...so stubborn! i can't believe he'd say we weren't friends._

sighing i sat on my bed letting my anger out on my pillow tryinng to will back my tears as they followed.

"yo Jazzy boo whats u-...what's happened"

i turned to see standing in the doorway my best friend Cind McPhearson.

Cindy was still the same after all these years. she still had he long bradided ponytails and little stand of hair hanging in her face, but now her ponytails fell to mid back. she had grew to 5'9 an inch taller than me. she had an hour glass figure. she was a C36 and had an apple but. she was gorgeus with her tanned skin and tonned body. All the boys drooled over. She still had her ghetto attitude but it's best not to tell her that.

she sat on my left and pulled me to a much needed hug. i squeezed her slightly as the tears began to flow.

"Jazzy what happend?"

sighing i pulled back and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. we sat there for 5 minues as i told her what happened and she did not look happy. at first i thought it was because of Huey and tried to tell her i'd be fun because even though i know Huey wouldn't hit her i knew that wouldnt stop her, but when she got up and started yelling at me i knew that i was in for it.

"Really Jazmine!? Really?! You're crying because he asked, 'who said we were friends'?! Really?!"

"umm yes" i mumbled starting to think how stupid it sounded

"Jazmine he was JOKING!" she said throwing her hands up in the air in the end

i put my face in my hands and groaned.

_man i'm an idiot_

sighing Cindy headed towards my bedroom door calling over my shoulder for me to "come on"

i quickly got up and followed her out. i needed to apologize for everything.

when we got to Huey's house i was so nervous.

_what if he was mad at me?_

just the thought made me want to go home and crawl under the covers but of course Cindy suspected this and banged really loud twice on the door

"Aye chill that out nigga, I'm coming!" we heard Riley yell.

he opened the door with a scowl on his face but when he saw Cindy it was replaced with a smile.

"hey C-Murph" he said before pulling her into a quick hug. which wouldn't of worked if Riley wasn't 6'1 but he was still shorter than Huey by about 2 inches. Riley still had his corn rolls but other than that mostly everything physical about him changed. he was very muscular just like Huey. He had an earing in each ear and had a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around his arm stretching from his shoulder to his wrist.

"sup big Reezy" she said pulling back

he turned to me next

"Sup Jazzy, so what ya'll want?" he asked looking at Cindy in the end

"why we always gotta want sum" she said witha mischevious smirk

Riley just shook his head and lead us in.

"Aye Cindy, Jazz what up" Casear said from the couch

"boy don't you ever go home?" Cindy asked before plopping herself on the couch

"nahhh if i did they'd miss me too much" he said flashing Riley a quick smirk

"no the hell we wouldn't" Riley said as the same time as Huey. i turned around and looked at Huey as he leaned against the wall with a cup of bottle of water.

"Hey Huey" Cindy called from the couch

he just nodded in her direction as a response.

"Jazmine..." he said motioning his head towards the stairs.

nodding i followed him up the stairs and into Riley and his room.

After he closed the door,we sat in his room in silence for a couple of minutes.

it wasn't an awkward silence but just very tense, like thee next word said could kill us. i looked Huey in the eyes and tried to read his emotions. i saw confusion,happiness, and...lust?

_what is he thinking?_

**THAT'S IT FOR RIGHT NOW BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFFIE FOR LONG. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE BY SUNDAY! SO PLZZ BE PATIENT. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT :). **

**WILL HUEY REALIZE HIS FEELINGS FOR JAZMINE? WILL CASEAR GO HOME? tune in next time for the answer**

**COMMENT, FFAV, REVIEW, DO YOU !**


	2. Chapter 2 So Do You Like, Like Me

Ch.2 So do You Like, Like me

**HEY EVERYONE TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK QUICK WITH A NEW CHAP. I'm SO HAPPY WITH THE VIEWS I GOT FROM THE LAST CHAP. ALSO IT'S A CELEBRATION BECAUSE THIS STORY GOT IT'S 1ST REVIEW! YAY!**

**Announcements: **

**For those who read Promise I will be helping out with the story yay! (The real author of it is my friend ****ppgz and rrbz lover)**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**ShellieB:****lol ikr and thanks for reading**

**DISCLAIMER:**** : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOONDOCKS OR OTHER PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ONES OF MY CREATION**

* * *

(Huey's P.O.V)

_Shit what do I say?_

I watched as Jazmine seemed to stare at me with a confused look.

_I wonder what she's thinking…_

After sitting in silence for about 10 minutes I decided we won't get anything done if we just sit here and stare at each other.

Clearing my voice I said, "look Jazmine I just want to ap-", but was interrupted my Jazmine

"I'm soooo sorry Huey. I didn't mean to overreact like that but when you said we weren't friends I kind of snapped. I mean Huey it's hard to tell when you're joking sometimes! I just thought you meant it. "She said all in one breath before looking at me straight in my eyes as hers began to shine with upcoming tears.

"I thought you didn't like me..." she whispered in a heartbroken tone.

I sat there and stared at her in disbelief. I watched as tears began to trail down her face but nothing eas said. The room was dead silent as Jazmine's tears fell.

_Why would she think I didn't like her? She's one of my best friends, though I sure as hell won't tell her that. Who wouldn't like her? I mean she's a beautiful person inside and out. I wouldn't even talk to her if I DIDN'T like her. Wait a minute…like? Do I like Jazmine, like I mean like, like Jazmine as more than a friend? _

That's when everything clicked. Why I've been having these feelings towards her and…the umm dreams. I mentally slapped myself for it taking me this long to find out.

_I'm an idiot._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my door close. I snapped my head to the door than back to the spot where Jazmine was.

_Shit…_

I jumped from my computer chair and rushed out the door and down the steps. I got down stairs just as Jazmine was about to open the door.

"Jazmine wait" I said as I grabbed her gently by her hand.

"Leave me alone Huey" she whispered.

"No Jazmine listen to me, please" I said as I turned her around and looked into her eyes. They were red and glistening with unshed tears. All I saw pure sadness and heartbreak. It tore me up inside, I had did this to her because I never realized my feelings for her.

Her tears began to flow and she sobbed right there in front of me. I had to do something I couldn't watch her cry especially because of me. I went on instinct and pulled her into my arms. She pushed back to look at me. I gave her a small smile before pressing my lips to hers, at first she didn't react and I started to get worried. Pulled back and looked her face, it was like she was frozen.

Raising an eyebrow I said "Jazmine…Jazmine"

Finally she snapped out of her thoughts and looked me in the eyes.

(Jazmine's P.O.V)

When Huey said nothing but stared at me I got up and left. I just wanted to go back home and cry. I mean I guess the last thing I said made him feel awkward. I'm sure as smart as Huey is he probably saw the double meaning behind it. I cried silently as I walked down the stairs and to the door. I didn't want the others to hear me. I was so busy drowning in my own heartbreak that I didn't notice Huey come down the stairs until I felt his familiar large hand on my small one and the smell of his Abercrombie & Fetch cologne filled my nose.

"Jazmine wait" he said

"Leave me alone Huey" I whispered.

"No Jazmine listen to me, please" he said as he turned me around and looked into my eyes.

I watched him carefully and saw sadness and regret fill his eyes. Seeing Huey like this made me cry, he was always so kind to me even if he didn't want to admit it. My sobs ceased when I felt his strong arms pull me into a warming embrace. I pulled back to ask him 'why' but was silenced when his soft and full lips pressed against mine. Everything went out the window; I was frozen in my own shock.

_OMG he's kissing me! I mean I know we've kissed before but we were just messing around before. Why'd he kiss me? Does he like me? _

I was pulled out my thoughts when I heard Huey.

"Jazmine…Jazmine"

I looked up into Huey's eyes and almost screamed for joy when I saw his eyes sparkle with love.

Though I knew his facial feature showed true concern and a bit of nervousness, I couldn't help my heart racing and my breath hitching.

_Wait he's nervous? Awww how cute!_

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as I thought of Huey being all nervous.

At the sound of a thought clearing I looked up at Huey with what I assume is a psychotic smile by the way he gave me the Do-I-Need-To-Call-The-Me-In-White-To-Take-You-Away look.

"Jazmine…" Huey said narrowing his eyes at me

"Yes Huey" I said in mimicking his tone

"What's with the creepy smile" he asked raising a brow at me

Putting on a bigger smile if possible I asked "Huey, do you like me"

His eyes widened for a sec before his face returned to its same I-Don't-Give-A-Shit look.

"Well…" he started

"Oh just admit Huey Freeman, You like, like me" I said with a victory smirk

"Well if you know so much I don't need to say anything" he said with a shrug

My smirk fell and I looked at him with my signature puppy dog look

"That's not going to work Jazmine"

Instead of answer I made my eyes wider and thought of sad things to glisten them with unshed tears.

Groaning he tried to turn away but stopped when I said in my cutest voice "please Huey"

He turned and looked me straight in the eye before taking a deep breath

"Jazmine I like you" he said

"Do you like, like me?" I asked tilting my head to the side in a curious look

"Yes Jazmine I like, like you" he said quickly turning his head trying to hide his blush but I could obviously see.

I squealed and jumped at him, luckily he caught me in a hug. I giggled as I looked up at him.

"Huey I like you too" I said giving him a peck on the lips

He grinned down at me

"Oh ya, how much do you like me?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"Well… ", I began biting my bottom lip as I blushed.

Huey's smirk grew as he leaned down to my ear

"Enough to be my girlfriend?" he asked gently letting his lips graze my ear as he spoke.

_Omg… how can he be so sexy_

"Well?" he asked kissing my ear before trailing down my neck, sending sparks of pleasure through me. I moaned lowly as I thrusted my hips into his. He groaned lowly before holding me tighter causing our bodies too mold. I could feel his hardening member against my stomach, can you turn on!

My body was heating and I could feel myself leak with pleasure by just the thought of Huey's member.

Gulping I whispered breathlessly "Huey"

I felt him shudder before I was pinned against the door and Huey was on my neck sucking, licking, and biting. My body acted on its own as ran my hand through his fro and bucked my hips to him. I tilted my head to give him better access. I moaned as he pressed himself against me.

_God this boy is skilled!_

I whimpered when he suddenly pulled back. He looked me in my eyes and I know mines mirrored the same feelings, love and lust.

He grounded himself against me while not breaking eye contact. I moaned as I felt his member rub against my now dripping core.

_I'm getting ready to jump this boy!_

He leaned down to my ear and said huskily "Jazmine.."

He was still grinding against me and I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded my head to let him know I was listening even though I was on cloud 9 right now.

I could feel him smirk against my ear as he whispered "You never answered my question"

_What question? Sugar honey ice tea how am I supposed to think when you're grinding against me and whispering in my ear!_

I heard him chuckle against my ear, finally understanding the situation.

"I asked you Jazmine, did you like me enough to be my girlfriend"

I felt my heart pound against my chest and my face flush.

He pulled back and looked at me quizzically before giving a full blown smirk

_If I wasn't so happy right now I would just love to smack that smirk off his face…_

"Well Jazmine"

Testing my voice I said, "I'd love to" before looking at the wall

I felt his chest rumble with laughter before he gently took my face and turned me back to him

"That's all I need to hear" he said before pressing his lips to mine

We moved in sync creating a delicious friction between us. I moaned as he moved his hands down my waist before cupping my ass in his strong hands. When he licked my bottom lip for entrance, I happily opened. We explored each other's mouths and I moaned at the minty chocolate taste. I moved my hands down his chest, feeling all his hard abs. our tongues wrestled and bodies clashed. I could feel myself drown in my arousal when he picked me up and pushed me against the door again. I wrapped my legs around his torso as his tongue swirled and his mouth sucked and nibbled on mine. When he finally pulled back, our breathing was heavy and labored but that didn't stop him from attacking my neck again. I moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair and gently pulled.

_God this feel sooo good_

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I almost jumped out of Huey's arms but he kept a firm grip. He groaned before leaving my neck and looking at Ceaser, Cindy, and Riley with a scowl

"go away" he said before going back to my neck, but this time I just giggled.

"nuh uh we aint going nowhere. We sat in that living room listening to all that moaning and groaning for an hour. I draw the line at that" Cindy said putting a hand on her hip

Huey turned to her with a questioning look

"You can leave; no one said you had to stick around"

"Now, Huey as much as I hate the idea of cock blocking you, I can't sit here and listen to it? I mean hearin Jazz moan is cool but when I hear YOU groaning and shit, hell no. that gay nigga" Riley said with a disgusted look in the end

We all laughed at Riley before Ceaser interrupted

"yo Huey man, I know you probably in some physical pain right now but I think you need to put Jazzy down, cause I can hear her dad right now"

We all quieted and sure enough he was calling for me. Huey sighed but let me down anyway.

Shaking my head I sighed.

_Sometimes I hate my dad…_

"well Jazz looks like we better go, can I spend the night?" Cindy asked

I nodded than turned to Huey

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck before giving a hugged, which probably shocked everyone because he hugged me back so passionately, before leaning down and giving me a quick peck.

"I'll text you later" he said looking me in the eyes. I was surprised how much sadness was in his eyes. He would really miss me.

I smiled brightly before nodding my head 'yes'.

He held me a little longer before letting me go.

I turned to Ceaser and gave him a quick hug than Riley. Though all I wanted to do was knock those smirks off their faces.

"Come on Cindy" I said opening the door

She nodded before giving Ceaser and Riley hugs. She tried to give Huey one too but he just gave her a Don't-Even-Think-About-It look.

As she walked pass me I she mumbled very loudly

"Stingy ass"

"I heard that" Huey said rolling his eyes

She smiled back at him and said loudly "You were supposed to"

We walked to my house and my dad was not happy. I just explained to him I was Huey's and he was all like 'they're boys' 'I shouldn't be in their house all night', blah blah blah. I tuned out and I'm sure Cindy been did. When we got upstairs I took a shower and changed into my pink boy shorts and a white tank.

Cindy got her overnight bag she leaves here and went to shower.

I turned to a random channel on TV that was showing some movie.

''_It's raining inside your bed_

_No parts are dry_

_Loving makes you so wet, your legs, your thighs_

_And ever since we first met I knew that_

_I, I knew I was ready baby to take that dive_

_Can't help it, no_

_I want you to feel me_

_Every little bit of me baby_

_I don't need a life saver_

_Baby going deeper ain't gon kill me_

_And I know the rush you get from me_

_I see the walls are looking like they might precipitate_

_Until I'm in so deep, it's up to my waist_

_But I promise girl I ain't afraid''_

I took my phone off the charger and unlocked the screen, it was Huey.

**From Huey**

**Hey**

_**TO:Huey**_

_**Hi baby**_

(Few seconds later)

**From Huey**

**Baby really? Smh**

_**TO: Huey**_

_**Lol wat it's cute**_

(Few seconds later)

**From Huey**

**Noooo no it's not**

_**TO: Huey**_

_**Whatever Huey Freeman lol**_

(Few seconds later)

**From Huey**

**Well im about to be up with Ceaser and Riley all night…yay me (note the sarcasm)**

_**TO: Huey**_

_**Lol well me and Cindy are probably gonna watch a movie**_

(Few seconds later)

**From Huey**

**Ok well ill text u 2morro. Night**

_**TO: Huey**_

_**Goodnight BABY lol**_

(Few seconds later)

**From Huey**

**Smh -_-**

I giggled at the last text and continued watching the movie on TV. When Cindy got back, we watch _Love & Basketball, _and talked about today. And when I went to sleep I had the biggest smile on my face

_I finally got my man…_

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chap folks!**

**Tell me what you think. Ask me any questions you got. I hope you guys liked it**

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN NEXT TO THE CREW IN CHAPTER 3!**

**COMMENT, FAV, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3 Honey Bun

CH.3 Honey Bun

**IM BAAAAACK! SUP MY PEOPLE! HOPE YALL LIKE THIS NEW CHAP I ADDED A LIL OF MY OWN IN IT! :) IM SO PROUD OF ME!**

**ALSO THERE'S NO NEW REVIEWS SO NO SHOUT OUTS AWWW... :( SHOW ME WHAT YALL THINK MY PEEPS**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CREATIONS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

(Honey's P.O.V)

"MOMMA I'M SCARED"

"I know baby but it's gonna be ok, I promise"

"But mommy…" I began but was cut off by her

"Listen honey we're going to get through this. We're gonna to be ok, alright? Be strong for me sweetheart"

I nodded quickly mom was right I need to be strong for her…and Brea. I swallowed the painful lump in my throat as I thought about Brea. Brea is my little sister, she's 9 and I love her to death. She was my ball of sunshine in _**that**_ place. The way her long black hair bounced around her heart shape face and her big golden brown eyes showed such innocence and love, but what always kept me smiling through the sad nights was seeing her bright smile, she was my lil caramel skin angel.

Pushing the painful memories back I followed momma as she carried Brea on her shoulder down the fire escape and into the dark alley by the apartment. We walked fast but quietly to my mom's friend's house, Reverend Jefferson house. We knocked on his back door and waited for him to appear. A few seconds later he open the door quickly for us.

Reverend Jefferson was a handsome black man in his early 30s. He had short black hair and was quiet built, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown and he had thin lips. He toward over us, with his 6'4 frame.

He gave us a sad smile than handed my mom an envelope with what I'm guessing is money.

"Diana, may the lord bless you and your children. I wish you all well. Please stay in contact if you can" he said before giving my mom a quick hug. He then turned to me and gave me a fatherly hug.

_Father…_

I shivered in disgust by just having to call that man my father.

"now young lady I know you have been through many trials and pains, but the lord is working his magic for you and your family, I'm so proud that you've kept strong and tried your best to protect your family, god is pleased my child and will be with you through it all. Just believe and stay strong" he said handing me a velvet red box with a white ribbon.

I smiled at the reverend before giving him a big hug. I'll miss him truly; he was more a father to my sister and me than our own.

"Thank you sir" I said feeling tears trail down my face

He chuckled softly before wiping my tears

"Birthday girls shouldn't cry" he said letting me go

He drove us out of town to the bus station. We quickly got on the BDOG12bus that took us to the NY airport

We walked quickly to the luggage drop of point, where I dropped off my book bag, Brea's book bag, and mom's duffle bag. Yes, I carried all that, I may be 16 and all but this is still a lot to carry. Sighing I watched as mom pulled 3 tickets out the envelope and handed them to the white lady at the desk. The lady nodded and we walked through what I'm guessing is the metal detector.

"_Plane number BD345 to Boondocks now boarding at gate number 12"_

We (by which I mean me) grabbed the luggage and headed to the plane.

As soon as I sat down in the cushiony seat I could feel my eyes droop with a wave of sleep washing over me.

(Huey's P.O.V)

"Yo Huey we're going to the park, want to come?" Riley asked putting on his Jordans

"No, I'm just going to stay here" I said turning my attention back to my book.

"Come on Huey, you get see to see yo woman" Caesar said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

Sighing I gave in and closed my book. I turned to Caesar and Riley giving them an irritated look before getting off the couch.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm still going to read this book while I'm there" I said pushing past them and out the door. I could hear them laughing as I walked out the house

_Ignorant assholes…_

When we got to the park we met up with Hiro and Brandon. I gave them a quick dap before heading towards the benches, while they headed to the court to play 2 on 2.

As I was getting back into my book I heard a beautiful voice sing

"_I'll be there through tears_

_I'll be there through the pain_

_I'll be there to share the happiness with you_

_I'll be your savoir_

_I'll be your warrior_

_I'll be anything that you need me…to be"_

I got up and closed my book before following the voice to a girl sitting behind a tree. She was a beautiful girl but still couldn't compare to Jazmine. She was caramel brown with long curly dark brown hair with black tips that shielded her face from view and though she was sitting down I could tell she was really curvy.

"hey, nice song" I said

She did a surprised squeak before jumping up and backing away from me as if I had a contagious disease. Through all this she dropped her notebook. I picked it up and held it out to her.

She slowly and cautiously approached me and grabbed the book

"thank you" she whispered clutching her book tight.

I gave a shrug and asked her for her name.

"It's Honey….Honey Treasures" she said nervously tucking some hair behind her ear

Nodding I held out my hand

"I'm Huey"

She hesitantly shook my hand. When she finally looked up at me I took in all her features from her deep chocolate eyes and heart shaped face to her button nose and full lips.

She smiled nervously showing off her pearly whites. When she caught sight of my book her eyes lit up.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just love that book, but mainly the author" she said not taking her eyes off the book

"you like Dr. Devon Jackson" I asked with a little excitement in my voice about finding someone who likes one of my favorite authors. She nodded her head excitedly before talking about his latest books and their message that she caught. We sat there for what seemed like hours talking about authors, the world, government, and other things. We laughed and joked. Some people would think we knew each other forever.

She told me she moved here from New York and she has a little sister named Brea. I told her about my brother Riley and how we moved here some years back. All of sudden she got up and said she had to leave. I nodded and gave her my number so we could stay in contact. She nodded before running off.

"yo Huey are you... smiling?"

I turned around as Caesar, Riley, and Hiro walked towards me with shocked faces. ignoring their question I asked

"where's Brandon"

"nah nigga answer the question! why you over here cheesing?" Riley said before glancing in every direction.

I rolled my eyes

"for one I'm not 'cheeseing' and secondly... why are you looking at me like that?" i asked raising a eyebrow.

"the only time a brother be cheesing like that is if he was getting some in." Caesar began

"and you do have a girlfriend" Hiro continued

"which mean you and Jazmine were getting some in the park! You niggas some freaks!" Riley said pointing his finger accusingly at me then busting out laughing followed by Hiro and Caesar.

"what's so funny?"

they stopped long enough to acknowledge Jazmine and Cindy before laughing again. i just rolled my eyes.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Cindy asked with a confused and creeped out look

Riley stopped laughing as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"oh don't front" he said staring down Jazmine daring her to argue

"what are you talking about?" she asked raising her brow

"Girl we already know you and Huey ova here were getting all nasty over here" Caesar added before bursting into laughter again.

"oh my god you were!?" Cindy yelled glancing between Jazmine and I

"Yup! and the nigga was cheeseing for real must been some good stuff" Riley got out between laughs as he slung his arm over Cindy's shoulder

Jazmine blushed deep red before realization than confusion crossed her face

"wait how could me and Huey have been doing THAT if I was with Cindy at my house until just a few minutes ago?"

"oh ya, now that I think about it this your first time seeing Huey today" Cindy added as confusion settled on her face

Everyone grew quiet as all heads turned to me.

"what?"

"You know what, don't play boy" Cindy said placing a hand on her hip

I glared at her

"no I don't know what. so why are you all looking at me like tha-" I began but was interrupted by Honey

"Huey! Huey!"

I turned to my right and saw her run towards me. She looked worried

"Honey what's wrong?"

she looked up at me with tears filling her eyes

'i don't know what to do she's gone" she said as she buried her face in her hands

"who?"

"Brea. I went to buy her a soda and when I turned around she was gone Huey!"

Even though I just met her and I REALLY didn't like all that hugging stuff I pulled her in and let her weep on my chest as I heard a bunch of gasps behind me.

"sshh it's ok, we're gonna find her" I said calmly and felt her nod.

after a second we heard a voice clear. I let her go and turned around to a very pissed looking Jazmine.

_uh oh..._

"Huey who is **she**?" she asked as venom seeped in every word. I could see the others cringe at her icy glare towards a still crying Honey. I blocked her view and gave her a chilling glare

"calm down Jazmine"

her face softened for a second but quickly hardened again.

"ummm Huey what's wrong?" Honey asked

sighing I said "nothing"

"ummm Huey care to introduce us to the girl you're hiding behind your back?"

"no" I said quickly but calmly as Honey laughed. she knew I was kidding

she pushed me out the way with a fake glare and I raised a brow in return.

(Honey's )

I pushed Huey out the way before sticking my tongue out at him. i then turned to the people if front of me.

"Hi I'm Honey" I said with a small smile. i wasn't stupid i knew that the girl with the puffballs was glaring at me, but momma always treat others how you want to be treated also i would need their help in finding my sister.

"Sup Honey. The names Caesar" a boy with dreads said flashing me a bright smile

_wow he's one fine brotha..._

I gave him a full on smile and waited as he introduced me to everyone. I found out the girl's name was Jazmine.

_wait ...Jazmine?_

suddenly realization hit me. this was THE Jazmine, Huey talked about. i started to laugh, she was jealous of ME?!

_this is too funny..._

"ummm is this girl missing a few colors in the box?" Cindy asked looking cautiously at me

I stopped laughing and turned to Huey with a big smile in return he raised his brow

"so Huey this is that Jazmine right?"

he seemed to catch on by the smirk playing his face before he nodded.

I turned to Jazmine with a big smile

"Huey told me a lot about you! I'm glad I got to meet his girlfriend."

she seemed taken back before blushing with embarrassment. I giggled she reminded me of my sister.

_oh sit my sister! how could I forget my lil angel?!_

"Huey we need to find her" I said turning back to him showing him the desperation and urgency in my eyes.

nodding he turned to the others.

."you guys gonna help?"

we were greeted with chorus of "yea" and "no doubt"

suddenly an arm slung over my shoulder.

"Don't worry Honey Bun we'll find your sis" Caesar said with a smile

smiling I nodded my head up at him.

_I think I will like this move..._

* * *

**sooooo sorry...well not really but that's the end of our lil chappie. what ya'll think of my lil character Honey? Also my lil song i came up with? **

**OH AND HERE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YALL FOLKS! Where Brea? What adventure awaits our gang? When they finally gonna get they butts back in school? Where's Honey's mom? What feelings await young Honey? LASTLY where the heck young boy Brandon go?**

**TUNE IN NEXT CHAP TO HAVE SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS ANSWERED!**

**comment, fav, review, do you!**


	4. Chapter 4 We Go Deep In This Bitch

Ch.4 We Go Deep In This Bitch

**Yo Wassup my peeps guess what… My birthdays Tuesday! Happy EARLY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I thought I'd celebrate with you guys with some chips, cookies, Kool-Aid and…umm…it was something else too…oh ya a NEW CHAPTER ****lol. Also if you guys got any suggestions for a Halloween short chap for ANY OF MY STORIES inbox me I'd love to hear your suggestions! **

**SHOUT OUTS: **_**BananaMilkshake97:**_ LOL it's cool I do that sometimes to nd thanks glad you like her and the last chap

_**ALL October Babies: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY COOKIES AND ICECREAM FOR EVERYONE! 0l : )

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CREATIONS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

(Caesar's P.O.V)

"So how we gonna do this" Hiro asked, leaning against a tree with his hands shoved in his pockets

"ya, I mean none of us know how yo sis look" Cindy said scratching her head.

"Well I got this picture on my phone" Honey said pulling out her My touch

The girl looked around 9. She was caramel brown and had a heart shape face and her big golden brown eyes. Her long black hair was pulled into a big curly ponytail. She was smiling wide while hugging a smiling Honey.

"Ok so now we know what she looks like?" I asked everyone except Honey. They all nodded

"Good so we'll split into two groups. Honey and Jazmine you're with me. Cindy, Caesar, Riley, and Hiro you're together. My group will take upper Boondocks and Hiro your group will take lower." I said

"Wait, why is Hiro ass the leader?" Riley asked

"Because he the only one with the most sense out of yall" I said over my shoulder as Honey, Jazmine, and I walked towards the park entrance.

~40 minutes later~

"Brea! Brea! Brea!" Honey yelled as we walked up the street

We've asked a lot of people have they seen her and only one person had. They said she went up this street also known as candy lane.

The whole time we were walking I could feel Jazmine tense next to me she knew all about this street we were worn a lot not to go up this way. Candy lane is where all the drug dealers and pedophiles lived. We didn't tell Honey because it would've made it worse but we did text Hiro to hurry up and come this way.

_If her sister went this way we need to find her quick!_

"_OOOOh where can she be?" Honey asked more to herself than us_

"_it's ok Honey we'll find h-" Jazmine began but was interrupted by a loud girlish scream._

"_That's Brea!" Honey yelled excitedly and worried before running towards the scream and we followed right behind._

_We followed the sound to a small white house where a creepy old black man and young caramel man were trying to drag Brea into the house but boy was that girl putting up a fight._

(Honey's P.O.V)

"no! Let me Go!" Brea screamed as she thrashed around and kicked the men

"HEY LET GO OF MY LITTLE SISTER CREEPS!" I yelled as I jumped the fence surrounding the house.

"HONEY HELP!" Brea cried as she tried to get away from the creeps

"OH SHUT UP BITCH" the younger creep said to Brea before turning to me

"And you if you know what's good for you, you better get to stepping bitch"

At that my eyebrow shot up and I heard Brea go "that was a bad idea doodoo head"

_Know this nigga did not just call me and my little sister a bitch._

"ooooo nah nah nigga! The fuck you think you talking to? You got the wrong one. THA WRONG ONE! WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A BITCH AND IF YOU DON'T MOVE THEM BIG AS MONKEY PAW OFF MY SISTER NOW IM RIPPING YOU MOTHERFUCK BALLS OF AND NAILING THEM TO YO EYES AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I KICK THEM INTO YOUR FUCKING SKULL! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed and by the end I was hot, like ready to kill hot. They stared at me shocked and a little scared but still had they hands on Brea.

"BITCH I SAID MOVE YO HANDS **NOW**!" I yelled as my eyes narrowed and venom seeped into my vice

The old creep let her go but the younger creep just smiled a little amused

" You know what? You a feisty lil Bitch! Not exactly my type but I could train ya and yo lil sis" he said as he tried to pull Brea close but my sis was strong for her age and didn't move

I opened my mouth to say I warned you but was interrupted when Caesar punched the dude straight in the face sending him flying back and forcing him to let Brea go.

As soon as she realized she was free, Brea ran to me and into my arms.

" Nigga you gone do what?! Mutha fucker if I EVER see you and I mean EVER around these to girls again I will personally Kill you! Do you understand? BITCH I SAID 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND'?! THIS AINT SOME SHIT TO THINK BOUT IT IS A YES OR NO QUESTION! IF YOU ASS DARE TO SAY NO ILL KILL YO ASS RIGHT NOW!" Casear said as he grabbed the dude by the collar and repeatedly punched him in the face

"Yo Casear I don't think ol dude can answer when you keep punching him like that." Riley said while laughing

Sighing Casear stopped punching him.

"well?" he asked

"ye..yes… I…under….understand" managed to say as blood flowed out his mouth

"good cuz I DON'T want to have to come back here"

"Ya nigga cause if he come, you best believe we gonna follow and get that ass too right?" Riley asked

"Hell ya, we go deep in this bitch" Cindy said giving Riley a hi-five

We all laughed at them.

~30 minutes later~

Right now we were all in Huey's living room and I was getting in my little sister's ass.

"I can't believe you'd walk off like that all because of a DOG" I said as I glared down at her

She shrunk back into the couch playing with her fingers

"That was so idiotic! What would you think would've happen if we didn't find you? You could've been rapped, or killed, or worse!" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

I sighed before flopping between her and Caesar.

"I know and I can't stay mad at you" I said and pulled her into my side as I felt her snuggle up close

"And thanks guys for helping me find her" I said as I looked at everyone

"And thanks Caesar for punching that guy before I got my hands on him" I said turning to Caesar laughing in the end

"No problem" he said before giving me another grin but this one made my heart skip

_What the heck?_

"Hey yall how about we watch a movie" Jazmine said before hoping out of Huey lap and by the look on his face much to his displeasure.

"Sure" we all said and Huey just shrugged which I laughed at.

He shot me a glare but I could see him try his best not to smile

_I don't know but since I met Huey I felt like I've known him since…. Forever_

"Huey! Riley! I'm home and I brought someone for yall to meet." Someone yelled

(Huey's P.O.V)

"Huey! Riley! I'm home and I brought someone for yall to meet." Granddad yelled

"We're in here" I called back

"ughh I hope it's not another one of his 'Dates'" Riley groaned quietly while using his fingers to quote the word date.

Everyone laughed except Honey and Brea, I guess they don't get it but if they spend enough time around here I'm SURE they will.

Actually the thought of her and her sister being here wasn't bad at all

When granddad walked in I was prepared to meet another hoe but saw a women around her late 30s about 5'10 and she looked exactly like Honey and Brea.

"Boys this your-"granddad but got interrupted by Honey

"Mom?"

We all turned to Honey and Brea as they stared confusedly at their mom

"What are you doing here?" Honey's mom asked

"That was my question" Honey said as she stared at her mother with curious eyes

"Diana, these are you kids?" Granddad asked

"Yes these are your granddaughters Robert" Honeys mom said

_Wait….. Granddaughters? _

"WHAT?!" we all yelled/ asked as Granddad and I guess our aunt looked at us like we just lost our minds.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WHAT YALL THINK? SO THE BOYS FOUND OUT THEY GOT AN AUNTY AND SOME COUSINS. OOOO WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**HOW COME HUEY AND RILEY NEVER MET THEIR AUNT OR COUSINS? WHY DID CAESAR JUMP IN LIKE THAT? WHY DO HONEY AND HUEY HAVE THAT FEELING THEY KNEW EACHOTHER FOREVER? WHY IS HONEY'S HEART SKIPPING WHEN CAESAR GRINS AT HER? WHAT AWAITS OUR CREW NOW? TUNE IN NEXT CHAP!**

**COMMENT, FAV, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5 Some Maury Shit

Ch.5 (Some Maury Shit)

_**Ok first of I'm baaaack! **__** sorry I have been so busy with exams and projects due I haven't had the time to writ but I'm back now to update a chapter for each of my original stories for a little Christmas present **_

_**Shoutouts: **_**WARNING! I HAVE NO NEW REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY AND IT MAKE ME SAD **_** PLEASE SHOW WHAT YOU THINK OH AND HAPPY BDAY NOVEMBER AND DECEMBER BABIES!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE BOOONDOCKS OR OTHER CORPORATIONS**_

* * *

(Riley's P.O.V)

Huey and I gaped at granddad and the woman…I mean our aunt with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it. I have an aunt and cousins that didn't even know about! Though the more I looked at her I noticed the resemblance between us. She had the same dark brown hair as Huey and I and the same nose and ears.

She was shorter than us though, she was probably 5'9. Her long dark brown hair that had a few silver stands was pulled back into a ponytail stopping at mid-back. I'll admit this sounds wrong but I checked her out, our aunt had a good figure she was curvy with busty breast and a big ass. Now I know where Honey inherited that from. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement but seemed dead and empty at the same time as if she was in great pain. Her skin was the same shade as Honey and Brea's. Suddenly she flashed us a bright, full smile and that's when I noticed she looked just like mom.

A tang of sadness flash through the mere thought of my mother. She was a very kind and caring women with the warmest smile and would always try her best, but when you got her mad it's like World War 2 all over again. The memories flooded through my mind like a wave. I gave a full out toothy grin before pulling my aunty in for good ol hug.

Suddenly Huey did something…well not Huey like…he HUGGED her too. There were a lot of gasps and I couldn't help but look at my brother like "Bruh-Are-You-Ok".

"This is like some Maury shit…" Caesar breathed still shocked

I silently agreed and nodded my head

_What else could happen today…?_

(Honey's P.O.V)

"Sooo I have cousins now?" I asked quirking my brow at my mother from the passenger seat of my god mother's blue Dodge truck.

Chuckling my mom said, "Yes you do and you act just like them sometimes"

Shaking her head she kept her eyes on the road

Rolling my eyes I turned my head to the back where my sister slept silently.

Smiling I turned to the window and watch as the streets blurred in the night a figure or two showing slightly in the glowing lights.

"Honey, wake up we're home" my mom's silk voice pulled me out my dreamless slumber.

I don't know when I fell asleep but was too sleepy to care. I yawned as I unbuckled my seat at pushed open the car door.

I went to the back to get Brea.

"Honey go in the house and get to bed I got Brea" my mom said as she put a hand on my shoulder gently stopping my sleepy sway.

I nodded and gave my mom a hug before going up the porch, surprising myself that I didn't fall. Rang the doorbell and immediately I was met with my god brother Damien. He was about 6'3 with chocolate skin and raven black dreads that reached his shoulder. His lean, toned body leaned against the door frame as his big Irish green eyes looked at me with concern and amusement.

"Hey baby doll, you ok? You look like you're about to have a full on make out session with the floor"

"Sleepy" I whispered as I felt my eyes get heavier.

He shook his head chuckling before picking me up princess style. I snuggled myself into his warm chest and felt myself drift into unconsciousness as the smell of Tide detergent danced off his Bob Marley the time I heard the first stair creak under Damien and mine's weight I was out like a light.

"Honey wake up or you'll be late for your first day!" my mom bellowed from the steps

Groaning I slid out of bed and stretched. I looked down and noticed Damien had changed me into my basketball shorts and a tank top. I groaned again and walked to my bathroom. I hoped into the shower and quickly washed before drying off and wrapping a towel around me then I grabbed my toothbrush and squirted the toothpaste on it before spending about 15 minutes brushing. So I like my teeth clean, sue me!

I rinsed my mouth with Listerine before going to my dresser and pulling out a red and black laced bra and a pair of matching panties. After putting them on I went to my closet and grabbed my red skinny jeans, a black and red striped tank top and my black leather jacket once ready I grabbed my black ankle boots with silver spikes spread around on the 5 inch heel. I then grabbed my silver lightning bolt earrings and matching necklace. After combing out my hair I let it wave down my back and swoop to the front. I put on a little black eye liner and red lip gloss. Giving a quick spin in the mirror I was satisfied and rushed down the steps to the kitchen where my mom and Kenya or momma K (her godmother) as she likes to be called sat at the table sipping coffee while Brea ate her pan cakes and Damien ate his cereal. When I walked in they all stopped and turned to me.

"Whoa momma, hot stuff!"

"Work it Baby!"

"Big Sister you look berry pwetty"

"Go change now!"

We all turned to Damien as he hatefully glared at my jeans

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge and grabbed a juice box before heading to the door.

"Come on you big lug" I called to Damien over my shoulder before adding "Bye mom, momma K, and Brea"

I sat in Damien's black SUV singing along to the radio as we went to school.

When we parked in the schools parking lot I walked with Damien as we reached the doors.

"Hey Big D!" someone called before waving his hand towards us

Damien turned to me but I silenced him with my hand before he could open his mouth.

"I'll be fine. Go talk to your friends , I'll see you later D"

Nodding he gave me a quick hug before jogging to his group of friends. Luckily the office was right around the corner from the front door so it wasn't hard to find. I walked up to the front desk and tapped the little bell. Shortly I young white lady with blonde hair and a black pants suit walked out from some room and greeted me with a friendly and warm smile.

"how may I help you" her voice rumbled kind of deeply.

I shuddered for a quick second and tried my best not to stare now that I noticed she had a very visible Adams apple.

Putting on my best smile I looked straight into her eyes and said, "Hi my names Honey Treasures and I'm new here so could you please give me my schedule and stuff"

Nodding with a smile she went into another room and after a few minutes came out with my schedule, locker number, code, and a student handbook.

Smiling politely I said "Thank you and have a good day" before leaving the office.

Once outside the office I chucked the handbook into a garbage can and walked to my first class. AP English.

I opened the door and the teacher stopped mid- sentence and looked at me.

"May I help you?" he asked. He was a short round white man whose hair had begun to thin at the top

I handed him my schedule instead of answering, he looked at it before handing it back to me then turning to the class

"Class this is our new student Honey Treasures, please help her get acquainted with our school. Honey you can sit next to….Huey" he said

Nodding I waved at Huey and he grinned at me

"Oh so I'm guessing you know each other already" he said

I simply nodded

"Ok then and oh by the way I'm Mr. ChesterBottom"

I sat next to Huey as the teacher began to lecture about the difference between fiction and non-fiction. When the bell rung I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed for the door.

"Honey wait up"

I turned as Huey caught up to me. He rocked his usual fro a Black Nike shirt, gray jeans that hung slightly loose and black Air Forces.

"S'up cousin" I grinned

Cracking a small smile he shook his head "how'd everything go after you and Brea left with your mom" he asked

I shrugged "good I guess…I t was so much to take in I got kind of sleepy"

Nodding we continued to walk until we stopped at a locker, which I guess was his.

"Yo Huey! Honey!" we turned as Riley, Cindy, Caesar, and Jazmine came towards us.

I smiled and waved and received a wink from Caesar that made my cheeks heat up and my heart pound.

_That boy…_

(Huey's P.O.V)

"Hey" I said as I watched how Honey was acting all of a sudden

"Hey Huey" Jazmine said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. Now obviously that wasn't enough, so I grabbed her waist and lifted he face gently with my free hand before pressing my lips to her soft ones. I pulled her body against mines as we kissed. Her nails raked up and down my chest making me groan in pleasure. I was ready to go further but was interrupted by Cindy.

"KEEP IT PG PLEEAASE!"

I groaned lowly before looking at Cindy with a glare.

"This is not a show, shoo"

She just rolled her eyes and giggled

Suddenly the bell rung which signaled 2nd period, I had to get to Math giving a quick kiss to Jazmine, who had Drama, I looked at Honey

"What do you have?"

"Oh umm gym" she said as she looked her schedule

"Cool you got that with Caesar, Reezy, and me!" Cindy said looping her arm with Honey's.

Honey smiled brightly then turned to me

"Well I guess I got my guides, you should hurry Huey. You don't want to be late" she said

Nodding I walked towards a period full of idiots and a teacher who wears so much perfume that breathing in Bleach would be better. I sighed.

_Just 2 hours…_

(Caesar's P.O.V)

_I have gym with her! _

I rushed to change in the locker room and practically flew out the locker room and slowed down when I saw her sitting on the bleachers in a pair of black basketball shorts, a red and black tank top, and a pair of black Jordans.

"Hey Hone-"I began but stopped when a guy with dreads walked to her. They began talking and laughing and when some guy came over he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before walking off. When she saw me she smiled brightly before it faded. I turned around and went back to the locker room.

_I need my IPod…_

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAP!**

**WHAT YOU THINK? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6**

**SUBSCRIBE,COMMENT,FAV,DO YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6 Soo You Don't Have a Boyfriend

Ch.6 (Sooo You Don't Have a Boyfriend)

**SUP MY PEEPS! I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT HAPPY 2013, WOOHOO! I got some new ideas and stuff my stories this year and my goal is to make them as nasty and romantic as the state will allow me, mwahahaha! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THE CHAP**

_**BananaMilkshake97**_**: I forgot to do you're shout last chap so I'll do both now. THANKS GIRL! And maaaaybe it is and maybeee it aint. You about find out lol **

_**Mimi**_**: preciate it fam glad you liked it**

_**Julietheone**_**: lol thanks and sure thing I was just thinking I needed some more Huey and Jazmine I think I'm going to make this the last chap revolving around Honey and Caesar for a few chaps so I can focus on the other two couples.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CREATIONS AND IDEAS I MADE UP!**

* * *

(Cindy's P.O.V)

"Honey Pie…what's with the face?" I ask as I sit down next to her

She sighs as her hair limps over to cover her face

"I don't even know"

I gave her a questioning look and was about to say something but something kind of distracted me. That distraction was none other than Riley freeman. He had taken his shirt off and you could practically smell every girl's arousal. His 6 pack glistened with light sweat and his basketball short hung loose giving us a nice view of snail trail disappearing into his shorts.

_Mmmm I would love to lick those abs._

I came out my eye rapping trance when I heard a throat clear, I turned my attention back to a smirking Honey.

"Girl close your mouth you're drool is starting to form a puddle" she says before laughing.

I quickly straighten up and wipe my mouth checking for drool. I playfully glare at her

"haha, very funny. Now wanna tell me what ya whole moody look was for earlier" I said as I bumped her shoulder lightly

Her playfully glint in her eyes disappear

"It's Caesar, he's been acting strange"

Cocking a brow I ask "how so"

"he won't look at me or even talk to me" she says running a hand through her hair

"What Happened?"

_That don't sound like Caesar _

"I don't know it like as soon as he saw me he turned around and went back into the locker room then he completely ignored me after that" she said tears swimming in her eyes

"Do you think it was something I did" she asked her voice laced in despair

I felt a surge of anger at Caesar

"no Honey you didn't do a thing, I don't know what twisted his balls" I sighed as I watched Caesar sit on the bleachers bobbing his head to his iPod.

"He probably thinks I'm just a burden" she sighs as she gets up and goes to the locker room. I wanted to follow her, but I had a few words for that boy.

I got up and walked towards Caesar

"Hey C-Murph, we bout to play some ball! You in?" Riley called at me. I wanted to but I had more important things

"nah I'm straight "I called back as I now stood in front of Caesar he had yet to notice me so I grabbed his iPod pressed pause and threw back in his lap before giving him an icy glare

(Caesar's P.O.V )

I looked at Cindy with a questioning and kind of pissed look

"What the hell Cindy" I said as she continued to glare at me

"What is your deal Caesar" she asked as her eyes narrowed

I gave her and an Are-You-Serious look.

"What's MY deal? That's what I should be asking you!" I said as stood up glaring at her

"Boy who do you think you rising up at. Betta sit it down fo' I beat you down" she said before cracking her knuckles.

I looked down at Cindy with a tired look and sat back down

"What do you want C" I asked tiredly

"I want to know why you're being an ass to Honey" she said folding her arms over chest

I give her a questioning look before realization sets in

"I'm not" I sigh as I lean back, glancing at Honey as she comes back from the locker room

"Well then why are you ignoring her, Caesar" she asked as she sat next to me glancing at her too

"I'm not ignoring her" I say a little defeated

"Than what do you call it then" Cindy asks with some attitude seeping in her words

I sigh heavily.

_What am I doing? I can tell Cindy_ anything

I turn to Cindy and let my face fall showing all my emotions. I saw her eyes soften and confusion and worry flash through them

"I like her Cindy... I really really like her" I said with small smile

Cindy smiled brightly and excitement danced in her eyes but lasted only a second before confusion occupied them

"So why ignore her. I never thought you'd be a pussy and ignore the girl just cause you got a crush on her"

I let out a short scoff "ya right. Also for one I'm not ignoring her. And two I'm AVOIDING her because she already going with someone" I said emphasizing the word "avoiding" before frowning slightly

"oh Cease…wait who?" she said jerking her head toward Honey. And right as I was about to answer the guy from earlier came over to her swinging his arm over shoulder and they started talking

I felt anger rise in me and closed my mouth before pressing play and letting the sounds of Bob Marley take me away. Cindy sat back quietly and did nothing but stare out into space occasionally casting me a pitied look, and that's what I hated the most.

(Jazmine's P.O.V)

_YAY! NO MORE STUFFY CLASSROOOM!_

I stretch my arms over my head I leave the auditorium and head towards the cafeteria. I smiled brightly, because I finally get to see Huey. When I walked through the doors of the cafeteria my ears where filled with loud voices and my noise with questionable substances this place called food. I scanned the café for the lovable owner of the big afro I've come to recognize.

I finally saw him. He sat at our usual table with Caesar and Cindy eating an apple. I smiled and rushed through the lunch line grabbing a salad and paid before buying a bottle of water. When I finished and got the table Riley and Honey had got there and were arguing over something.

"What are you guy arguing about" I ask suspiciously as I sat in my chair next to Huey

"Riley says that MGK can't rap" Honey says as she glares at Riley

"He can't! White boys shouldn't rap. I mean look at that kid Justin Bieber. Like what the fuck" Riley say as he throws his hand in the air

"Well Eminem can rap, Cindy says as she tosses a tatter tot into her mouth

"ya…well...that's different" Riley stammered

"Oh really how" Honey persisted, smirking that she got him caught and he knew it

Riley opened his mouth to say something but Huey beat him to it

"Riley just give it up, you lost" he said smirking

Riley closed his mouth and Honey fake cleared her throat

"My money" she said holding out her hand at Riley with a smug smirk

Riley huffed before handing her a 10.

"Ahhhh the sweet smell of victory" Honey moaned as she waved the money in the air.

Normal conversation picked up at the table as I turned to Huey with a smile, he raised his signature brow as he looked at me questionably

"What" he asked as he slung an arm behind my chair and turned in his chair to face me.

"Nothing" I said with a shrug but still smiling.

Huey stared at me a moment before he started to lean towards me. I eagerly met him half way and had another mind blowing kiss. Our lips moved in sync as he licked my bottom lip. I teased him and kept my mouth shut, I giggled against his lip as licked my lips again getting impatient. Obviously he didn't like it because next thing I know I sitting in his lap. I gasped in surprise, and Huey took the chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. His tongue massaged mines as his hands moved south and rest on my butt. I moaned into his mouth and felt him grow hard underneath me teasing my core through my shorts.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself against him even more. I heard him groan as I gripped some of his afro in my hand and gently pull.

"Umm I'm feeling really uncomfortable" Cindy said loudly

Huey groaned before he pulled away nibbling my lip softly before he did so. Huey looked at Cindy over my head with a glare

"Well I wasn't" he sneered as everyone laughed and my cheeks tinted red.

"Cindy I think it's cute" Honey said

"Oh please don't you and your man act like that too" Cindy begged

At that I tuned in Huey's lap and looked at Honey with surprised and excited eyes

"Omg you got a boyfriend"

"What the hell'

"Who is this nigga?"

Riley, Huey, and I said at the same time

Honey looked at us wide eyes then turned to Cindy

(Honey's P.O.V)

_Boyfriend…. What boyfriend?_

I looked at Cindy curiously

"Who are you talking about, I don't have a boyfriend"

She gave me an accusing look

"Girl don't front! I saw ya'll" she said with a smirk

"Cindy I don't have a boyfriend" I said again

"ya, you do and he's coming over here now" Caesar said with a hint of anger

"Wha-"I began but was interrupted by Damien

"Hey baby doll" he said with a smirk before ruffling my hair

"D…" I growled out as I smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing here" I asked looking up at him

He shrugged slightly "just checking on you" he said with a warm smile.

He's protective, and sometimes annoying but he was like a brother to me.

I smiled up at him

"I'm good big D" I said with a giggle

He quirked a brow at me

"sum you find funny, kid" he said in a challenging voice mixing with his natural country accent

I narrowed my eyes playfully

"D you don't want to start this here cause I WILL finish it when we get home" I said with a smirk

Caesar stood up suddenly

"You're living with the guy" he said lowly and I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes

_What's up him today?!_

Damien gave him a once over and straightened up, soon Caesar quickly followed.

"What bro? You want yo' one" Damien said looking over Caesar again with a raised brow

Caesar laughed, but it wasn't normal it was sarcastic and taunting.

"Ya bruh let me hit my one" he said before coming closer to Damien

My eyes widened in what was about to happen. I turned to Huey and saw him look between them and shake his head with a sigh. I didn't even bother turning to Riley or Cindy cause I could already hear them try and bet on who was going to win. I was going to as Jazmine for help but she was too busy covering her eyes.

_Greeeaaat…_

I knew that I would get no help in this especially since Huey is staying out of it, so with a sigh I got up and squeezed myself between the two very muscular and good looking boys. Now normally this would be a girls dream but in this situation I wasn't aroused in the slightest.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" I growled as I pushed them away from each other.

"Ya'll over here acting lick a bunch of inarticulate fools!" I said as I glared between the two, who looked both ashamed and sorry.

"What does inarticulate mean" Riley asked

In return I rolled my eyes and ignored him, but silently thanked Cindy when she slapped him upside the head.

Sighing I turned to Damien.

We will talk about this later" I said in a final tone voice, nodding he walked back to his group.

I turned to Caesar and motioned for him to follow me as I left the cafeteria. We walked to the library and sat in the way back away from the creepy old librarian lady who kept giving me little winks, at first I thought was a problem until Caesar told me she was a lesbian.

_Lady had me twisted!_

I was snapped out my thoughts when I realized Caesar was staring at me intently.

"What?"

He sighed softly avoiding my gaze, before turning back to me with sad eyes

"Honey I'm sooo sorry, please don't be mad"

I straightened up and looked at him dead on with no emotion

"You should be. I thought you were better than that" I said in a disapproving tone

He looked at me with a pleading look

"Honey I'm sorry I just…I" he said ending with a frustrated sigh before running his hands down his face

I caught the glimpse of pain in his eyes and felt my mouth move on its own accord.

"What's up with you today?"

He stiffened before looking at me with a nervous expression.

"What are you talking about" he said quickly

"Oh cut the bull I know something's wrong with you, you've been acting weird ever since gym" I said accusingly

"It's nothing"

I stood from chair suddenly surprising Caesar. I glared at him icily.

"Don't lie to me Caesar" I said as I folded my arms over my chest

He looked like a kid getting caught with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Sighing he said something that surprised the shit out of me

"I was Jealous"

I unfolded my arms and looked at him with my mouth slightly ajar.

"So you're telling me the reason you've been avoiding me today and acting like and ass to Damien is because you were jealous?" I asked completely shocked and confused

Nodding his head he looked at me with pleading eye s to understand

But I felt anger run through my veins as I curled up my fists and narrowed my eyes

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAD ME THINKING I DID SOMETHING WRONG WHEN YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS! AND JEALOUS OF WHO! AND FOR WHAT REASON DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH ME OR DAMIEN" I yelled not caring I was in a library

Shock covered Caesar's face before he recovered then stood and matched my glare with one of his own that just made him look even sexier.

"WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO WITH YOU?! ILL TELL YOU! I LIKE YOU,OK! I. LIKE. YOU! AND WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND I COULDN'T BE AROUND YOU IT WAS JUST TOO HARD! BUT THEN I FOUND OUT YOU EVEN LIVE WITH THE BASTARD! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?! HUH? TELL ME!" he yelled back with just as much force.

We were now practically flushed against each other. I could feel his rapid heart breath as he breathed quickly looking down at me, but I couldn't say a word. I stared at him shocked and extremely happy. His words rung over and over in my head giving my heart that sparkle I had once lost.

"You like me?" I asked again for confirmation. I knew I sounded a little eager but I didn't give a flying fuck.

Caesar noticed my attitude and his gaze softened as got even closer if that was possible

"ya… I do" he said with his signature smirk that just made my knees go weak

I smiled at him brightly before glancing at his delicious looking lips before bringing my gaze back to his eyes that seemed to follow all my movements. We slowly moved our lips towards each other. When our lips met I felt sparks blast from my lips and ignite every part of my body, making my core ache, wishing he could put out the fire stirring in my core. Our kiss became more desperate and urgent as it got heated. I felt my back hit the cool bricks of the building. I moaned as he rubbed my sides, earning a groan from him. He licked my lips asking for the entrance that I happily granted. He explored my mouth and massaged my tongue causing me to moan again and grind my body against his as I threw my arms around his neck. I felt as if I could drown in his taste. He tasted of chocolate mint and smelled of chocolate Axe. He was my own personal Hershey bar. He groaned and slowly removed his lips from mine, nibbling on it as he moved. We were still close, our lips now swollen merely an inch apart.

I craved for his lips again as I felt my body ache with the need of this man to pleasure me like no other has.

"Honey" he whispered huskily, his lips barely brushing

"Mmm"

"Your boyfriend is not gonna be happy" he sighed a little angry and sad

I pulled back and gave him an agitated look

"How many times do I have to say this? . . " I pronounced slowly as he looked at me curiously

"Ya you do. That Damien guy" he said with distaste as if Damien was the shit on the bottom of his shoes

I looked at him with an unbelievable expression

"Damien is my god brother"

"You're dating your god brother" Caesar asked even more curious

Sighing I mumbled "why are all the cute ones dumb"

"I'm not cute I'm sexy" he said with a smirk

Rolling my eyes I said

"Whatever but I'm not dating Damien he's practically like a big brother to me and my baby sister", grimacing at the thought.

"soooo You really don't have a boyfriend" he asked hopefully

I gave him a quick nod and saw his eyes lit up with happiness before I was pinned underneath him on the hard wood table.

"That's good so now that I know that, I can finish what I started" he said with a grin before crashing his lips back on to mine.

I gave a short giggle at his eagerness

_This boy…_

* * *

**That's the end of this chap people hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Also remember the next couple chapters are on Huey and Jazmine so it's gonnna get goo down and dirty ;) lol.**

**COMMENT, FAVE, SUBSCRIBE, DO YOU!**


	7. I Like it When You Call me Hubby pt1

CH.7 I Like it When You Call me Hubby part 1

**SUP FOLK! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. WHOOP WHOOP! LOL HOPE YALL READY FOR SOME HUEY X JAZMINE loving! SRRY IVE BEEN AWAY BUT IVE BEEEEN SUPER BUSY. PLZZZ 4GIVE ME! ALSO IF ANYONE HAS A TWITTER FOLLOW ME ** lilsista_tiff

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_**BananaMilkshake97: **_lol I'm glad you liked it

_**Julietheone: **_lol thanks so much for the compliment! And believe me I have thing in store for our lil Huey and Jazmine (please insert evil laugh here) 3;)

_**Kluvly:**_ lol I could never abandon my story my dear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOONDOCKS OR OTHER PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ONES OF MY CREATION**

* * *

(Jazmine's P.O.V)

"_When I was just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story._

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory._

_I'd lie in bed_

_And think about_

_The person that I wanted to be,_

_Then one day I realized_

_The fairy tale life wasn't for me",_ I sang aloud with the movie as I jumped around practicing my new dance moves.

I was currently watching the Cheetah girls in my room. I was supposed to watch it with Cindy but she said "real thugs don't watch shit from Disney Channel" . I rolled my eyes as my phone rang. Putting the movie on pause I walked over to the nightstand, where my phone sat on the charger and slide the bar unlocking it. It was a text from Huey

**From Huey: Hey.**

**Me: Hey baby **

**From Huey: what you doing**

**Me: nothing wby**

1 minute later…

**From Huey: nothing, just trying to get out the house. You want to hang?**

**Me: sure **

**From Huey: OK I'll be there to get you in about 25 minutes.**

After putting my phone down I went to get a towel and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I quickly stripped and turned the water to all the way to the hot side. I loved hot showers. When I hoped in I side in content as the hot water rained over my body I squirted my cinnamon & vanilla body wash on my rag before washing thoroughly. I then proceeded to scrub my hair with my vanilla shampoo before rinsing of my hair and body. I quickly dried and brushed my teeth and left my hair to dry on its own. I wrapped my fluffy pink towel around me tightly as I walked back to my room. I quickly put on my blue Victoria secret bra and panty set. After I put on a little deodorant and lotion I checked my clock and saw I had 6 minutes left. I quickly pulled out my white yoga pants and pink crop sweat shirt with an Adidas label over the chest. I quickly put them on, than some socks and my pink Adidas high tops. I then put on my Silver Star earrings that had pink diamonds outlining it. After putting on the matching necklace, I put on a few silver and pink bracelets and put on a bit of black of mascara and lip gloss.

By the time I finished putting on my lip gloss I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't want my dad to get it so I quickly grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys before literally flying down the stairs. I opened the door and I immediately wanted to jump Huey and have my way with him in the front of my house. He wore skinny jeans that hung a little loosely, a white t-shirt that clung to his muscles, a gray vest with black vertical stripes, a silver dog tag, a white Adidas watch, and white vans. His hair was in his normal fro, emphasizing the 3 carat diamond in each ear. He looked so fine it should be a crime.

I snapped out my perving when I heard him fake cough.

"Done checking me out" he asked with a smirk while he raised his brow

I blushed crimson and avoided his gaze

"Shut up Huey Freeman" I mumbled keeping my gaze on the grass like it's the most interesting thing in the world

(Huey's P.O.V)

I rolled my eyes at Jazmine but still kept a smirk on my face.

I looked Jazmine over one more time as she stared at the grass and had to practically stop myself from moaning. It should be illegal to be so sexy!

Shaking my head I began walking towards my Focus SE Sedan.

"Come on Jazmine" I called over my shoulder.

As soon as I felt her close enough I spun around and lifted her bridal style, earning a surprised squeak from Jazmine.

"Huey Freeman! You just scared the bajeebies out of me" Jazmine said glaring at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gave her a quick smirk before pecking her lips.

"Sorry, just felt like doing something unexpected" I said with a shrug

I quickly moved to the passenger side and opened it before setting Jazmine down inside and closing the door. I walked over to the driver side and got in. Once inside I started the car as Jazmine turned on the radio. The sound of Tommy Clone came through the speakers as he spoke of the rising problems with our government. I was listening intently until I heard

_I go looking for you Haitians_

_I stay smoking on good Jamaican_

_I fuck bitches from different races_

_you get money they started hating_

_I walk up in the new Bugatti_

_I walk up in the new Bugatti_

_I walk up in the new Bugatti_

_I walk up in the new Bugatti_

_I walk up in the new Bugatti_

_Niggas be hating I'm rich as a bitch_

_100 K I spent that on my wrist_

_two hundred thousand I spent that on your bitch_

_you and your model put that on the list_

_oh there he go with that Foreign again_

_killing the Sebring and calling it end_

_murder she wrote, swallow a choke_

_hit her and go home and call her again_

_woke up early morning, crib as big as a-_

I quickly reached for the radio and turned it down before turning to Jazmine who gave me he innocent face. I raised my brow at her

"Really?"

She tilted her head at me and gave me a confused look but you could see her struggle not to smile.

"Really what Huey" she asked coping my raised brow

I smirked at her before I shook my head.

"You know I hate that song, it's so stupid" I said before turning my eyes to the road as I took off down the road.

She giggled beside me before I heard the rusting of her in her purse

"What are you doing" I asked staring at the road confused

"Oh I'm looking for my iPod so I can play some song. Is that ok?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Yeah that's fine"

45 minutes later of driving and listening to Jazmine's play list of Nicki Minaj, Rihanna, rich kidz, Frank Ocean, and K. Michelle, we were almost there. To be honest I didn't mind Frank Ocean and K. Michelle but I just wanted to throw the damn iPod out the window when that damned Nicki Minaj came on.

I bobbed my head to Lyfe Jennings song Suga Suga as it played through the speakers.

"Huey?"

I shifted my gaze to Jazmine quickly before returning it to the road as I pulled up to a red light. I turned my head to her fully before raising a brow.

"Yes Jazmine"

"Where we are going? I never really asked"

I smirked at her

"It's one of your favorite places" I said before turning back to road as the light changed green and I took off.

I heard Jazmine huff as before a loud thump, I don't even have to look at here to know she's pouting

As we pulled up to the last stop light I let out a sigh.

"Jazmine if you don't stop pouting I'm going to do something I know you won't like"

When I all I got was another huff I shrugged before sliding my hand across her thigh roughly grabbed it. I felt her shudder under my hand and smirked as I continued to drive. My hand would continually gently glide its way as close to her area as possible without touching her before I drew back and roughly grab her thigh.

"Huey stop teasing me" she said breathlessly

I raised a brow

"will you stop pouting"

It was silent and though I saw her nod at my question I decided to tease her one more time.

I gripped her inner thigh roughly as my fingers grazed her through her pants.

"answer me Jazmine" I said as I gripped a little harder

"y-yes " she stuttered as she let out a moan

With a triumphant smile I let go and pulled into a parking space.

"Huey where are we"

I smirked before opening my door

"a carnival"

As I went to Jazmine's side to open her door I could hear her excited squeal as she bounced in her seat. I let out a chuckle when she jumped on me. I held her tight as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! "She squealed

(UNKOWN P.O.V)

"Boss we found them"

I turned in my chair as Mike approached me.

"Where" I asked as I looked at the picture on my desk

"They're in the Boondocks"

"the Boondocks huh? "

_I'll admit that women was always a smart one I would have never thought they'd run there_

"where are they staying" I asked as I plopped my loafers onto my desk

"we are not sure where they are staying but I friend of mine said that he saw the two girls and a group of kids at one of his dealers house. Seems he tried to take the little one"

"I see" I said as I rubbed my chin

"well find out where they're staying" I said as I light a cigar

"yes sir"

"you are dismissed now" I said with a wave of my hand

_Don't worry girls I'll find you….i always do_

With that thought in mind I let a smirk appear as I closed my eyes enjoying the thought of what is to come.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW WHAT YOU THINK? HOW DO YOU THINK Huey and Jazmine's date is goin to go? Who is the mystery man? What's he after? Tune in next chapter!**

**Anyway again srry for the late story I hoped you enjoyed part 1**

**COMMENT, FAV, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	8. Please Read Me

**Please Read Me**

**Sorry guys I've been super busy and a lot of things have been happening but I wanted to let you guys know I'm working on the next chap and I'm going to see if I can make it one of my longest chaps since you guys have been waiting so long. AGAIN I AM SUUUUUPPPEER SORRY! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

** THANKS,**

_**tifflike2besweet**_


	9. I Like it When You Call me Hubby part 2

CH.8 I Like it When You Call me Hubby part 2

**SUP FOLK! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. WHOOP WHOOP! LOL HOPE YALL READY FOR SOME HUEY X JAZMINE loving! SRRY IVE BEEN AWAY BUT IVE BEEEEN SUPER BUSY. PLZZZ 4GIVE ME! I've had a lot goin on but I'm back so here we go again!**

**Also HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_**Kluvly: **_enjoy the new chapter

**All my patient readers: **sorry for the late update!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOONDOCKS OR OTHER PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ONES OF MY CREATION**

* * *

(Jazmine's P.O.V)

I'm having the best date with Huey! We rode on every rollercoaster there, even though he had to drag me on to a few. I mean the just look so BIG causing me to scream practically bloody murder each time as I hid my face in Huey's shoulder. Right now I was eating some pink cotton candy with my giant stuff puppy next to me. it's so cute and I love that Huey won it for me, it was so sweet

_**FLAHBACK**_

_We just got of the 5__th__ rollercoaster and I think I was starting to get used to the 'dropy feeling'. As we were on our way to the next roller coaster something caught my eye. At a booth there was a huge stuff puppy. It was all black with a beautiful velvet red ribbon tied around neck, and big dark blues eyes that were begging for someone to win him._

_I don't know how long I was staring at it but I came out of my trance when Huey tapped my shoulder. When I turned to him he was looking at the giant stuff animal too._

"_Do you want it?" he suddenly asked turning too me with a raised brow._

_My eyes lit up with excitement and I nodded my head furiously. He gave a quick nod and went to the booth._

_The man there looked to be around 35 he was wearing a white shirt and dark denim jeans. He had friendly smile that was playful and challenging._

"_What do I do to win that?" Huey asked the man jerking his head at the stuff puppy I was eyeing._

_The man smiled at Huey_

"_Well for 5 dollars you will have to shoot the moving spaceships. You get 12 bullets and if you want that grand prized pooch you have to hit 10 ships." The man said opening his hand _

_Huey nodded then went in his pocket and pulled out a $5 and handed it to the man. Huey calmly picked up the little toy began and began to shoot. One by one each spaceship fell being hit in the same spot. Huey had finished knocking over 12 in a row with no so much as a struggle._

"_I'll take the dog now" He said to the man whose mouth was open in shock and eyes wide with fear._

_The man closed his mouth and quickly nodded before handing Huey the dog._

_Huey turned to me with the stuff animal stretched out to me_

"_Here"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Jazmine what's wrong?"

Snapping out of my daze I turned to Huey, who was looking at me questionably

"I'm sorry, did you say something"

He rolled his eyes at me before leaning his head on his knuckles

"Yeah I was calling your name for about 5 minutes now. What were you thinking so hard about"

I giggled slightly before blushing

"Sorry I was just thinking about how happy you made me today" I said looking deeply into his eyes

"You're the best Hubby" I teased

"I like it when you call me hubby" he said with a wink before looking directly into my eyes

We sat there in a comfortable silence just searching each other's eyes.

I found so much happiness and lust in his eyes but the wisdom in pain I've come to know since the first day I met him was still present.

"Come on" he said getting up and extending his hand out to me. I gave a slight nod as I enclosed my hand in his. With his other hand he picked up my stuff animal and tucked it under his arm. We walked back to his car in silence as the suns golden rays hit us. I felt truly blessed for hanging out with him today; I just couldn't stop the smile that graced my face.

(Huey's P.O.V)

As I pulled up next to Jazmine's house I made a mental note to go pick up Honey from her house. She was the only person I felt the need to open up to fully besides Jazmine. Though for some reason it's hard to tell Jazmine everything. She's so innocent and I'm not. My world has no sign of light being showered on it.

"I had a really nice time Huey"

I turned to Jazmine with a grin.

"Yeah it was fun, maybe next time we go you won't damage my ears with your screams" I teased

She blushed slightly as she smacked my arm playfully.

"Oh shut up Huey" she said with a pout

I laughed slightly before leaning over to kiss her pouty lips.

She blushed even more as she bit her lip and wiggled in her seat.

She looked so tempting that I couldn't help myself. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her over so she could straddle my lap. I looked one last time into her big beautiful forest green eyes before crashing my lips to hers. Our lips moved in sync going slow at first to becoming rough and hungry. I licked her bottom lip for entrance which she granted. Our tongues danced and swirled together as she gripped some of my fro. My hands roamed her body as I slid them down her sides and to her butt giving it a light squeeze as I cupped them. She moaned in mouth as she gripped harder. I started to massage her butt, rubbing and squeezing it. Her moans were like music to me. She started to rub her chest against me causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through me. I released her lips and began to kiss and suck on her neck. She was panting and gripping my hair as she began to grind her hips against mine.

My mind was getting fuzzy as my lust began to take control. I ground myself against her more loving the addictive friction. She moaned my name softly against my ear. My erection couldn't get any harder. Left her neck and returned to her lips already deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss and looked d at her flushed face as my hands began to roam again. She leaned back against the steering wheel lightly. I took the opportunity and slid my hand up her shirt catching her right breast in my hand as I massaged it through the bra. Her panting turned to moans as I continued to ground myself into her.

_I wonder if she's wet_

With that thought in mind I replace my hand with my lips, kissing her breast while my hand traveled to the top of her yoga pants as I slowly slid my hand into her pants just outside her panties. I heard her gasp than moan. So assuming that meant she was ok with it I slid my hand further until I felt her sweet juices on my fingers. I slightly rubbed her through her panties ad listened as she moaned. I left her breast and moved her head to mines for a kiss. Our lips moved roughly together. Having way too much fun to stop myself I slid my hands into her panties began to rub her again. She moaned ran her hands down my chest. I slid a finger into her. She was so tight and wet. I just wanted to take her in my backseat. I moved my finger in and out creating a rhythm as I went to her neck. She was panting and gripping my hair so I slid another finger in and began to pump her harder. She gasped in moaned as she meted my fingers thrusts. She was getting even wetter and I loved it.

"H-Huey I..I..I think im gon-gonna…AH!" She moaned into my ear

"Just cum Jazmine. Won't you cum for me?"

She moaned again as her juices flooded over my fingers but I didn't stop I continued to pump her through her climax. She looked at me in a daze before falling slump against me. I chuckled before kissing her forehead. Her breathing was still labored as was mine but she hadn't seen nothing yet. I pulled my fingers out and licked her juice off.

_She tastes delicious_

We should probably get you inside before your dad comes looking for you" I said before giving her a quick peck and placing her back in her seat. She nodded tiredly before grabbing her stuff animal and exiting the ca. She came around to my side so I rolled down the window. She blushed before giving me a peck on the lips

"Thanks again for today"

"Anytime" I said with a smirk

She smiled shyly at me before heading to her door. She waved bye to me when she got inside and I waved back as she closed the door.

I pulled away from her house and went to Honey's. It took 10 minutes to get there.

When I got to her house I saw her sitting on the back of a blue Dodge pickup truck. She was writing something so she didn't see me come up.

"Sup"

She looked up at me and smiled brightly

"Hey big fro"

I raised my brow

"Big fro?"

"Yup it's my new nickname for you" she said with a wink

I rolled my eyes but gave her a very small smile

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods" she said closing her notebook

I shrugged my shoulders

"Nothing much just hang and talk"

"Ok what's on your mind?"

With that I told her everything that happened and what I was feeling. By the end she was looking blankly at me

"Huey is this your way of asking me how you should have your first time with Jazmine"

Sighing I nodded

"Simply, yeah"

She gave me a slight smile but it didn't meet her eyes

"Huey that type of thing can't be told how to do…but I do have some advice. Sex can ruin a relationship make sure you both are physically AND emotionally ready. Trust me stuff like that will come with responsibility and difficulties. It's not something to mess around with" She said as she ran a hand through her hair

I thought for a few seconds on what she said and knew she was right.

"Honey are you a virgin?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes but still had on a smile. She shook her head.

"Nah I gave it away a long time ago…to somebody who didn't even deserve it"

We stayed silent after that for a while both consumed in our own thoughts.

"Hey Honey"

"Yeah?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it too much. We all make mistakes without them we wouldn't be human.

She looked at me and this time her smile did meet her eyes

"Yeah I guess you're right"

I checked my phone and saw it was 9 already.

"I better get going" I said walking away to my car

"See you later" she said with a smile as I waved bye.

I hoped into my car and drove home.

When I got home the first thing I saw was Riley and Caesar in the living room watching some Tyler Perry movie.

"Hey Huey. Just getting back from your date?" Caesar asked as I sat on the chair next to Riley

"Not really. I dropped Jazmine off around 7" I said with a shrug

"Then where you been" Riley asked turning to look at me too. His eyes filled with curiosity

"I was at Honey's house"

"Why?" Asked Caesar who was getting more curious now

"We had hung out" I said with a shrug

He was about to ask another question but my phone started ringing. Seeing it was Honey I answered

"Hello"

"_Hey"_

"Is something up? I mean I just saw you"

"_Yeah well I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight"_

"That's fine but why" I asked getting a little suspicious

"_Because no one was home but me and Damien and his dumbass just left to go to some party and he took the key! Locking me outside"_

"Ok and where are you right now" I asked already getting up

"_At your front door"_

I hung up the phone and opened the door revealing Honey.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

"Why do that when I have a phone" said as she walked past me and into the living room

Rolling my eyes I followed and sat right back in my seat while Honey sat on Riley's other side

We chilled and watched movies for a while. I eventually fell asleep for once having a nice dream.

(Honey's P.O.V)

I watched as bot Huey and Riley fell asleep before turning to Caesar who was staring at me intently. He looked so delicious. His dreads were pulled back into a pony tail, and he wore a tight black wife beater showing off his muscles and black and white basketball shorts.

"Honey what are you and me exactly?"

* * *

**ANNNNND THAT'S A WRAP! HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT. I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE SAMPLE OF MY DIRTY MIND LOL. BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**WHAT EXACTLY IS CAESAR AND HONEY'S RELATIONSHIP? WHERE DID HONEY'S MOM, SISTER, AND GODMOTHER GO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOO THE BOONDOCKS NEXT? TOON IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT**

**COMMENT, FAV, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	10. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

**SO SORRY GUYS BUT I'M GOING ONA VACATION AND WONT BE ABLE TO UPDAT UNTIL AFTER 4****TH**** OF JULY : (**

**I HAVE STARTED A NEW CHAPTER OF POWERSHOCK AND AM IN THE PROCESS OF FINISHING We In Deep Shiz Now and have a slight writers block for my next chapter of ****Soulja Girl**** so please bear with my guys. I love you all and Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Luv ya guys**

**Tifflike2besweet**

BTW SORRY FOR THOSE THAT THOUGHT IT WAS A NEW CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 9 We Belong Together

CH.9 We Belong Together

**What up peoples! Happy summer yall and for the fathers who read this happy belated father's day! Sorry for the slow update guys I've been busy but here you go another chap ENJOY!**

SHOUTOUTS:

_**Guest:**_ Thanks and about Huey being a virgin or not you'll just have to wait and see. All will be revealed soon *insert evil laugh here please*. Also that answer will be answered in this chapter my friend

_Kluvly:_ I may neglect my stories ever so often but I will always continue for my awesome readers like you. please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOONDOCKS OR OTHER PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ONES OF MY** **CREATION**

* * *

(Honey's P.O.V)

"_You actually think I liked you? sike ! How could I ever like a hoe like you" he said pulling up his pants_

_I sat silent knowing he was right. I had no more tears to shed. I had no voice to speak. I was already broken there was no point to argue. _

_**It's been like this ever since my dad's friend came to stay. I was stupid to think this guy would be different from the rest.**_

_With a sigh I finally lifted my head up to see the face of the latest person to soil my body, but when I did I wish I hadn't. There stood __Caesar with a mocking and satisfied smirk._

_I felt my walls crumble and the remainders of my heart shatter. It felt like a thousand knives where being shoved through my body over and over again. I thought he was different. I thought he could fix me. I thought he actually cared for me!_

_I backed off the cheap motel bed onto the dirty floor and into the corner. I repeatedly shook my head as tears fell from my eyes. I felt dirty and deceived. _

_I looked down at all the marks on my naked body. Blood began to pour from the wounds oof my repeated abuse. I looked up at him but now my father stood there. He was waving his money in the air with a satisfied grin. Caesar casually strolled by me to the door and without sparing me a glance he left_

_**How could I have trusted him?**_

_I curled into a ball in the corner and let the darkness engulf me  
_.

.

.

.

.

I woke up and looked around frantically. A small sigh left me as I realized I was still in my room and it was just a dream. I let out a shaky breath willing the tears back. I am stronger now and I will not cry. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. Knowing I wouldn't go back to sleep after that I decided to go on a walk. I threw the cover off of me and went to my closet. I put on a pair of black jogging pants, a long red sleeved shirt, and a pair of black and red Nikes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail before sneaking down the stairs and out the door.

Once outside I took a deep breath enjoying the crisp fall weather. I started walking aimlessly down the street trying to clear my mind. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Riley walking down the street dressed in all black with a big black bag on his shoulder

_What the fuck?_

I jogged up to him and stood in front of him with my arms crossed and an eyebrow raised

He was taken aback by my sudden presence in front of him and jumped slightly.

"Honey what the hell are you doing out here at night" he said frowning slightly

"That's what I was going to ask you" I said before casting a glance at the bag then back to followed my movements before his got wide

"Wait it not what it looks like!" he said waving his hands frantically at me

"It's full of spray paint. I was about to tagging. I aint no thief"

With that I relaxed before nodding. We stood in silence for a moment lost in our own thought

Riley cleared his throat making my attention snap to him.

"so why are you out here" he asked with a raised brow

"ummm couldn't sleep" I half-lied awkwardly

He looked at me knowing I wasn't telling the truth but kept his mouth shut.

"well since you couldn't sleep I guess I could bring you along" he said walking pass me

"wait what"

He looked over his shoulder quickly

"You're coming tagging with me"

(Riley's P.O.V)

"This is the house" I said tossing Honey a spray can

"Riley you can't be serious?" she asked with wide eyes as she glanced at the spray can

"Dead serious"

"I've never done this before" she said nervously

"Gee I never would've thought" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes

"Just do anything. It's not hard" I said before turning to the work in front of me.

After about 20 minutes of just quietly spraying I decided to ask her .

"Honey what was the real reason you were out here tonight and don't you lie to me" asked never taking my eyes off my work.

I heard her stop as I felt her gaze shift to me for a second

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said before continuing her painting.

I scoffed.

"Please Honey you've been acting a little weird for the past two days. You didn't even come over for Sunday dinner last night. And now you're walking round the streets at 3 in the morning! Something's going on and you're not telling us!" I said tossing my can to the ground before turning to Honey.

Her eyes were blurred with unshed tears and she was shaking slightly with tightly balled fists

"We're family Honey. And as Corny as this shit sound When someone in the family got a problem that means everybody got a problem"

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before she spoke

"I was abused by my father." She said with no emotion

I felt my body go stiff and my eyes widen

_Wtf…_

"My dad was really nice and funny before so he wasn't always hurting me. When I was around 12 my dad's friend came to stay with us… that when he started acting different. He started drinking more, hanging out more, yelling at us, cussing, and he would beat us for any reason. I would always protect Brea so I usually got the worst. He only hit my mom once but when she hit him back he stopped." She said before taking a shaky breath

"Look Honey if it's too much you know we don't have to talk about it" I said pulling her into a hug

She shook her head before pushing me away

"no I have to say this. You were right" she said giving me a small smile

"Anyway he stopped for a while he started being my same ol dad again. But one day mom went to go visit a friend and that's when hell broke loose. He started screaming at me and Brea and throwing things. I got Brea and ran out the apartment and I saw his friend infront of our building leaning against his car. When he saw us he offered to take us out to eat and stuff. You know he was so nice to us and fun to be around that I started to like him." She said before shaking her head

"God I was stupid" she mumbled

"But yeah I started to like him and over time he kept saving me and Brea he would even let us hang at his house after school until my mom would get home. So one time Brea got REAL sick and mom took her to the hospital. I didn't want to go home and stay with my dad all night so I called Mitch's number from the pay phone so I could stay with him. Anyway that night we were watching TV and he said he really liked me. And I told him I liked him too. So after a few weeks of seeing each other he said he loved me and would take me, Brea, and my mom away from my dad. I was soooo excited. I was finally gonna get away from him. But then he said he wanted to have sex. But I told him no and-" she began but I interrupted her

"Did he rape you?!" I asked through gritted teethe before pulling my phone out

I could hear Honey try to talk to me but I wans't hearing any of it. I quickly dialed Huey's number

"Riley? Are you in jail?" Huey asked sleepily. Now normally I'd laugh but I was pissed

"No nigga. But wake yo ass up get yo guns and shit, cause I know you hiding them all around the house, and call Caesar, James, and Hiro. Shit finna get real"

I could tell he was up now because of the rustling and loud bangs

"What happened? He said as I heard the safety being taking off one of his guns

"Man this nigga named Mitch fucking rap-"

"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!" Honey shouted grabbing my phone and ending the call

"I let him ok! After he said that's how you show you loved someone I let him fuck me!" she yelled as tears fell freely down her face

I couldn't say anything. I mean yes I felt bad for her but I didn't know what to say.

I was about to say something but she interrupted me

"After that he started acting different. He wasn't nice anymore and he never picked us up again. He didn't even pick up the phone when I called. You wanna know the funny thing? He told my dad he slept with me and after that instead of getting mad at him he stayed friends with him and they picked on me together. After that it was like all the boys at school knew. I was harassed every day. Every second there was a new boy saying he liked me or tried getting in my pants. When I turned 14 sometimes my dad would be in on it and helped make it seem like those boys liked me by telling them things to say to me or acting like a protective father and the ones that I did sleep with all ended up paying my dad"

She took in a shaky breath before continuing

"I was tricked and lied to all the time. I would get abused by my father emotionally, physically, and mentally .I've never fully gotten over the past 5 years of abuse and never told anyone about it but now you know" she ended in a whisper before looking at me with unshed tears.

Looking into her eyes I saw a sad and broken girl but on the outside she looked so strong. I was proud to be related to someone so strong.

I quickly pulled her into a tight hug blinking back my own tears. I know I'm a real nigga and real niggas but right now I was real close to letting my tears fall.

"It's ok honey. I'll never let that bastard get you. Bet that" I promised with full determination as I squeezed a little tighter.

_Shit just got real_

(Huey's P.O.V)

After Riley hung up on me I couldn't get back to sleep. I was confused and pissed off. I was waiting downstairs for him all night but he never showed. My alarm going off made snap out of my thoughts. With a sigh I went upstairs to shower and brush my teeth. After putting on deodorant and running my pick through my fro a few time I put on a random pair of boxer and socks before putting on dark wash jeans, a black turtle neck, and all black boots. After lacing my shoes up, I sprayed on some chocolate axe, put on my black G shock watch and grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. I went to the kitchen and had some cereal before going to school. When I got to school I parked my car before meeting Jazmine and Cindy at my locker.

"Hey Huey. What's wrong" Jazmine asked as she pulled me into a hug

"yeah and where's Riley" Cindy asked looking around me

I pulled away from Jazmine and turned to Cindy

"I don't know. He didn't come home last night" I sighed

"Wait! What you mean he didn't come home last night? Did you report it? Oh my god what if something happened! He could be dead or in jail or worse!" Jazmine said as she began to freak out walking back in forth in front of Cindy and I

"Jazmine calm down I'm sure he's fine" I said as I rolled my eyes

"But-"

"Oh look speak of Devil and he shall appear" Cindy said as she pointed past us and down the hallway

Sure enough Riley was walking down the hallway with Honey and Damien.

Honey and Riley separated from Damien and came to us.

"Morning" they both mumbled

"Why do you guys look so tired?" Cindy asked before taking a sip of her starbucks coffee

"Um long night" Riley said before open his locker that was two down from mine and getting his stuff

Before I could say anything the warning bell rung and we all separated to go to our homeroom but not before I gave Riley a look that said "we will talk later"

I was going to ask Honey but she was so deep in thought she never heard me when I tried to ask her.

With a sigh I just gave up and decided to wait until Riley and I got home.

(Cindy's P.O.V)

After putting on my red basketball shorts and my black tank top I waited for Honey. I waited for about 5 minutes before she came out in her black jogging pants and a yellow tank top.

"Thanks for waiting" she said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail

"No problem" I said with a shrug before we went outside to the track. After running for 25 minutes straight I was cold, tired, sweaty, and my throat was burning for water but Honey was still going.

"Hey I'm going to get some water" I called after her as I slowed down she stopped and jogged back towards me.

"are you ok?"

"yeah just kind of tired and cold."

"well we ran our laps. Wanna go play basketball?"

"sure just let me get some water first I feel like I've been swallowing cotton"

With that said we walked back inside the gym and separated. As she went to get a ball, I went for the water fountain

Pressing the button I lowered my mouth the arch of water and let the cool liquid trail down my throat and cease the burn. Finally having my fill I got up to go find Honey but stopped when I saw Riley

"Hey Reezy"

"What's good C"

"Nothin much. You?"

"Was playing basketball with Caesar but he dipped on me to go talk to Honey" he said with a shrug

"Really? Well I guess me and her aren't gonna play than" I said as I leaned against the cool bricks of the building

"So why didn't you come home last night?" I asked as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of the cool building against my back

"How did you know I didn't go home? Are you stalking me McPhearson?"

I opened my eyes to see a smirk on his face that almost had my knees buckling.

"Boy please! I got better things to do than stalk you and Huey told us this morning" I said with an eye roll that caused him to chuckle

"But any answer the question Reez"

"I was out tagging" he said but I saw something spark in his eye.

I wanted to ask him but I decided to let him tell me when he was ready

"and you didn't take me" I said with mock hurt as I put a hand over my heart

"I am hurt Reez"

He rolled his eyes before pulling me into a hug

"Girl stop all that tripping. You know I love you" he said mumbling in the crook of my neck

My body shook with pleasure from being so close to him and the feeling of his lips ghostly touch my now burning skin as he spoke.

"When his words registered in my brain. I couldn't help the blush that highlighted across my face.

_He will never know how much I crave the words…if only he meant more than a friend_

That though brought down my mood and the coldness of his body no longer against mine made it worse. Before I could walk away he gently lifted my face as we were now staring into each other's eyes. His dark brown eyes were filled with concern as he stared into my eyes. M y breath was caught in my throat

"Cindy what's wrong?" he asked lowly making a tingle go up my spine

Clearing my throat I said "nothing" before turning to go around him but before I could take a step my body was pressed against the wall and Riley had one hand on the wall and his arm circled around my waist pushing are bottom halves dangerously close.

My mind was cloudy and my breath was once again caught as I stared up into his fierce brown eyes that were slightly narrowed at me

"Cindy don't you dare lie to me. I know when something's up with you"

I couldn't say anything my mind was racing and my heart felt as if it were running a marathon. His cologne was making me dizzy and felt like I was about to faint.

_Why does he have to be so fine_

I let out a soft moan as he pulled me closer. My womanhood was pressed against his manhood. I was in a complete state of embarrassment as I realized he heard me. I lowered my head not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Cindy" he gently called my name but I kept my head down

"Cindy look at me"

I shook my head not trusting my voice

Suddenly my head was lifted up and I was staring once again into the eyes of the boy that stole my heart, Riley Freeman.

"Cindy do you like me?"

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth but stayed quiet. Riley sighed before grinding his bottom half into me releasing a moan from my lips as I felt him rub against the thin material of my basketball shorts

"Answer me girl" he growled into my ear before pulling back to look in my eyes

_Well no getting out of this one_

Looking straight into his eyes I answered in a strong voice "yes"

I waited for his reaction and almost choked on air when he gave me a wide smile that showed his perfect pearly white teeth.

Before I could say anything he gave me the most mind blowing kiss I ever had. It was gently and passionate and had me clenching my thighs together as a sense of pleasure washed over me.

He pulled back breathlessly before giving me another smile

"Almost forgot, will you be my girlfriend Cindy?"

My heart feltl like it was about to leap out of my chest and a huge smile formed on my face

"do you even have to ask" I said with an eye roll before crashing my lips back to his.

(Caesar's P.O.V)

After leaving Riley on the court I caught up to Honey as she went out into the hall towards the supplies closet.

"Honey can we talk?" I asked as I closed to the door behind

She jumped slightly before turning to me with a hand over her heart

"Caesar you scared the crap out of me" she said as she narrowed her eyes at me

"sorry Honey but can we talk please" I said giving her the puppy dog face when a saw her debating

She swallowed before answering in a small voice "ok"

She seemed uncomfortable and I sure as hell didn't like that.

I said on a rolled up mat and patted next me silently telling her to sit next to me.

When she sat down next to me I turned slightly to look at her. She looked so beautiful and she was all natural no makeup at all. I knew she was a one of kind and I was determined to make her mine.

"Honey have you thought about what we talked about Saturday?" I asked running a hand through my dreads

She looked at me blank for a minute before nodding

"yes I have and I'm sorry Caesar but I don't think it would work. What happened before shouldn't have even happened" she said emotionessley

I felt broken but angry at the same time

I stood upset shocking her.

"What do you mean it shouldn't have happened. I like you so much Honey more than I've ever liked a girl before and I know you feel something for me too or you wouldn't have let it even get this far. I don't care if this makes me sound like a pussy or I'm whipped but deep down Honey I believe we belong together and I want to be with you. You're the only thing Iv'e been thinkin about since I've met you. I can't get you out of my head Honey. I want to protect you, love you, hang with you, claim you as mine! I hate seeing all these perverted motherfuckers looking at you all the time. I just wanna beat they ass till them niggas can't see shit anymore. I want to be able to kiss you anywhere at any time. I just want you!" I exclaimed as I stopped my pacing and looked directly at her. Showing all the honesty, sincerity, and affection in my eyes

Her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears and she was nibbling on her bottom look.

She shook her head.

"You don't want me Caesar. No one really wants me. I'm damaged goods Caesar. I'm not good enough for you…and I don't want you to realize that one day and leave me. I won't be able to take that" she said as a lone tear ran down her cheek

She looked so broken and vulnerable.

All the anger left me and I pulled her into a hug before kissing the top of her head

"Honey of course you're wanted and I don't care if you're not perfect, hell no one is, but trust me when I say you're the one I want and I don't see myself leaving you anytime soon"

She pulled back enough to look up at me

"I'm afraid what you might say when you find out" she said in a small voice that had me tightening my arms around her

"Tell me what" I asked full of curiosity

"About my life before I came here and about my father" she spat out the word farther with hate and distaste

"Honey nothing you tell me can change the way I feel about you" I say with full honesty

She looked me in my eyes and nodded before telling me her story.

15 minutes later I was ready to kill and Honey was holding me back from the door

"Caesar please calm down" Honey begged as she blocked the door

"Hell no Honey! Riley was right, that perverted ass lousy excuse of a man bout to get his shit knocked" I fumed as I gently moved Honey out the way and headed down the hall to he gym to get Riley.

Honey suddenly appeared infront of me

"Please Caesar stop. He dosen't know where I am so he can't hurt me. please stop." She begged

I klooked into her worried eyes and sighed when I saw the tears in her eyes fall silently

I pulled her into another hug and tried to calm down. When I was under control I pulled back and crashed my lips to her. She responded imedatly and our lips moved in snyc I put all my frustration and affection into the kiss.

I slowly pulled back and rested my forehead against hers

"I will never let him take you Honey. I will protect you with all I have"

She gave me a light kiss before answering

"Ok"

Resting my head in the crook of her neck I asked her the one question that has been staying on my mind

"Honey will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hugging her tighter

"Yes, Caesar I'll be your girlfriend" she said before wrapping her arms around me

With that being said I lifted my head and gave her another passionate kiss before we both walked back into the gym hand and hand.

No one could wipe the smile off my face, not even Riley and Cindy making out by the water fountain.

_Wait, what?!_

**THAT ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS! I WANT TO THANK Y'ALL FOR BEING PATIENT. AN I HOPED YOU LIKE IT BEING A LITTLE LONGER : )**

**We got to couples formed in one chapter, woohoo! And now you know Honey's story, or do you?**

**Any way question time! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN CAESAR FINDS OUT ABOUT OUR MYSTERY MAN KEEPING TABS? WHAT WILL HUEY SAY? WHAT WILL JAZMINE SAY? WHAT AWAITS OUR BOONDOCKS CREW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**STAY TUNED MY PEOPLE!**

SUBSCRIBE,COMMENT,FAV,DO YOU!


End file.
